Фейеноорд
История (1960)]] 70-е Как и во многих других европейских странах, наиболее жестокие столкновения на футбольных матчах в Голландии стали отмечаться с начала 70-х. Ключевым моментом стало появление так называемых «сайдов» – хулиганских групп, бравших себе имена секторов, откуда они наблюдали за игрой. Те годы ознаменовались быстрым распространением по всей Голландии таких группировок, как «Ф-Сайд» («Аякс») и «Норд-Сайд» («Ден Хаг»). Хотя своим присутствием они скорее вызывали раздражение, нежели создавали проблемы. Поначалу вся их жестокость была направлена против игроков и представителей власти, но с 1974 года их деятельность стала приобретать уже совершенно иную окраску. Толчком к такому повороту событий стал финал Кубка УЕФА 1974 года. В гости к «Фейеноорду» тогда пожаловал «Тоттенхэм Хотспур», чьи фанаты буквально ураганом прошлись по центру Роттердама. В результате массовых беспорядков 70 человек было арестовано, 200 получили ранения, включая ножевые. Голландские СМИ пришли в неописуемую ярость, а для футбольных «сайдов» эти события стали открытым вызовом. Практически тут же по всей стране начали появляться хулиганские группировки, а их жестокие разборки стали главной проблемой того времени. 90-е В начале 90-х зарождается крупнейшая вражда между фанатами «Аякса» и «Фейеноорда». Как и в большинстве подобных ожесточенных противостояний, отношения болельщиков далеко выходят за рамки просто футбола. Здесь присутствует особый момент – разница в облике двух городов. Роттердам – это прежде всего промышленный мегаполис с преобладанием скорого на расправу рабочего класса, тогда как Амстердам – это и красивый город, и центр высокой культуры. Взаимная вражда между фанатами двух городов имеет долгую историю. Но как только полиция стала бороться с вандалами внутри стадионов, хулиганские группировки двух футбольных клубов переместили поле сражения за пределы футбольных полей и, надо сказать, немало в этом преуспели. В большой степени это произошло благодаря появлению мобильных телефонов. Хулиганы теперь получили возможность заранее планировать драки и быстро менять места их проведения. Полиция столкнулась с серьезными трудностями, так как она уже была не в состоянии предотвращать столкновения, а лишь реагировала на них по мере возможности. И никто уже не мог точно сказать, где разыграется новая трагедия с участием фанатов «Аякса» и «Фейеноорда». Обеспокоенные ростом насилия на футбольных полях и вне их, авторы телевизионной программы «Любовь и сожаление» решили разобраться в его причинах, пригласив к себе в гости различных политических деятелей, а также фанатов «Утрехта», «Аякса» и «Фейеноорда». Однако поклонники «Аякса» отказались от участия в ток-шоу, заявив, что им не о чем говорить с людьми, которых они считают самыми отъявленными подонками и мерзавцами. В ответ те дали понять, что круче их в Голландии просто нет, так что фанаты «Аякса» для них не оппоненты! Программа была назначена на 28 мая 1995 года, и все принявшие приглашение в назначенное время собрались в студии. Только они еще не знали о том, что к ним приближается колонна машин с хулиганами из «Ф-Сайда», многие из которых направлялись на встречу с защитными шлемами на головах и пистолетами. Когда гости уже были готовы к эфиру, фанаты «Аякса», миновав несколько помещений, ворвались в большой зал с огромным звуконепроницаемым окном, по ту сторону которого находились их злейшие враги. Из-за расположения освещения получилось так, что хулиганы «Ф-Сайда» могли следить за происходящим в студии, оставаясь вне поля зрения остальных участников ток-шоу. Учитывая возможность скорого прибытия полиции, они просто-напросто расстреляли окно, осыпав гостей осколками разбитого стекла и приведя в исступление фанатов «Фейеноорда» и «Утрехта», которые испуганно смотрели на вооруженных людей в масках. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем фанаты «Аякса», добившись желаемого эффекта, спешно покинули студию. Полиции так и не удалось никого задержать. Телевизионная аудитория, ничего не знавшая о происходящем, просто смотрела на пустой экран, где вскоре запустили одну из серий шоу «Уинфри». Неудивительно, что после этих событий ситуация только ухудшилась. Напряженность в отношениях между лагерями фанатов достигла своего апогея, когда в 1996 году в свет вышла книга под названием «Рука об руку» голландского журналиста Пола Ван Гэйджельдонка (Paul Van Gageldonk). В ней он рассказывает о хулиганах «Фейеноорда», жизнь которых изучал в течение двух лет. Фанаты «Аякса», особенно представители «Ф-Сайда», были в ярости. Они обвинили автора в возвеличивании своих противников и пообещали не только ужесточить атаки на поклонников «Фейеноорда», но и разобраться с ним самим. Некоторые даже окрестили его «фатвахом» и посоветовали попросить совета у Салмана Рушди, как спастись от наказания. Проблема состояла в том, что почти при каждом столкновении двух противоборствующих группировок фанаты «Аякса» значительно уступали в численности и практически всегда терпели поражения. Один из наиболее серьезных инцидентов произошел 16 февраля 1997 года, когда 50 членов «Ф-Сайда» были вынуждены противостоять 300 хулиганам из Роттердама во время драки, местом проведения которой была выбрана окружная дорога голландской столицы. См.: Битва при Бевервийке В воскресенье 23 марта 1997 года голландский футбол пережил самый черный день в своей истории, когда в окрестностях небольшого городка Бевервейк был насмерть забит 35-летний фанат «Аякса» Карло Пикорни. Последствия этой кровавой бойни были ошеломляющими. Полицейские врывались на стадионы в Алкмааре и Ваалвейке в надежде арестовать любого, у которого будут обнаружены хотя бы какие-нибудь ранения, следы крови или даже просто грязь на одежде. Однако многие участники событий уже успели переодеться, другие же вообще не явились на стадион. В то же самое время раненые, помещенные в госпиталь, как будто растворились, а остальные были просто «вызволены из беды» своими товарищами из «Фейеноорда». В итоге полиции в тот день удалось задержать всего лишь 28 человек. 8 декабря 1991 года поклонник ФК «Твенте» Эрик Лапте был зарезан неизвестным хулиганом «Фейеноорда» в ночь перед игрой двух команд, и, хотя это было не первым футбольным убийством в Голландии, дикость и жестокость произошедшего настолько потрясли общественность, что она потребовала от властей немедленных действий. Но если кто-то думал, что напряженность в отношениях фанатов пойдет на убыль, то сильно заблуждался. Хулиганы «Фейеноорда», поняв, что полиция теперь устроит за ними настоящую охоту, тут же «легли на дно». Матчи с участием их команды стали проходить без хулиганов, а мобильные телефоны умолкли из-за того, что их владельцы опасались быть выслеженными. Однако другие фанаты «Фейеноорда» были не столь пассивны, и уже на первой после инцидента игре привели членов «Ф-Сайда» в неописуемую ярость, принеся на стадион огромные надувные молотки. Пытаясь положить конец этому бессмысленному и жестокому противостоянию, президенты обоих футбольных клубов направили совместное открытое письмо обеим группировкам. В своем послании они приглашали к разговору трех представителей с каждой стороны, которые смогли бы публично высказаться и объяснить причины продолжающейся войны, ведущейся в условиях, когда все остальные клубы, начиная от руководителей и заканчивая игроками, сосуществуют без всяких проблем. К сожалению, ответа не последовало. 2000-е Власти надеялись, что хуже, чем события в Бевервейке, инцидентов уже не будет, однако в последующие годы стали свидетелем нового витка в развитии хулиганского движения. Ключевым моментом стало появление в ноябре 2001 года нового действующего лица на голландской политической сцене. Пим Фортейн стал для Голландии настоящим стихийным бедствием. Не скрывающий своих гомосексуальных наклонностей, этот политик беспощадно критиковал правящие круги, обвиняя их в развале страны и деградации населения. Он потребовал закрыть государственные границы Нидерландов для иммигрантов и даже окрестил ислам «отсталой, недоразвитой религией». Неудивительно, что его заявления стали причиной многочисленных ожесточенных дискуссий, в которые мгновенно включились представители правого крыла хулиганского сообщества. 6 мая 2002 года Фортейн погиб в результате совершенного на него покушения. В массовых беспорядках, разгоревшихся в ту же ночь у здания парламента, самое активное участие приняли хулиганы «Норд-Сайда» (ФК «Гаага»), тогда как другие их участники развесили свои клубные шарфы и флаги на ограде вокруг виллы Фортейна в Роттердаме. Двумя днями позже во время финала Кубка УЕФА между «Фейеноордом» и дортмундской «Боруссией» голландские фанаты на протяжении всего матча выкрикивали имя Фортейна, как будто бы он был одним из них. Пока страна приходила в себя после убийства столь видной политической фигуры, один за другим получают письма с угрозами тренеры «Спарты» из Роттердама Франк Райкаард, «Фейеноорда» Берд Ван Марвейк, «Эйндховен» Гуус Хиддинк. Хиддинк получил письмо, предупреждающее его, что «каждый, кто будет мешать „Фейеноорду“ стать чемпионом Голландии, будет устранен». Ниже следовала подпись: «Хулиганы „Фейеноорда“.UltrasNews, фото 2010/11 04.04.11 Feyenoord Rotterdam took on Sportclub Feyenoord (FR’s amateur team) in a friendly match for their pre-season. Feyenoord’s Ultras (FRL) hung various banners of protest up against the clubs current owners. Photos + video 2011/12 14.08.2011 Около 1000 поклонников Фейеноорда прошлись к ВИП входу родного стадиона, неся в начале процесии гроб, адресованный руководству клуба. По мнению болельщиков менеджмент Фейнорда нерационально управляет финансами клуба, из-за чего команда в последние годы не добивается желаемых результатов. За минувшие 10 лет менеджмент Фейнорда менялся несколько раз, и кажется наступила пора вновь указать некоторым деятелям на дверь. Мероприятие проходило мирно, без беспорядков и вмешательства со стороны полиции.http://lads-from-riga.livejournal.com/418483.html Википедия The first Dutch hooligan firms occurred in the late 1960s. Prior to the match English hooligans had been causing damage in the center of Rotterdam already and during the match they climbed over the cages that separated the stands. They were throwing seats, set the stadium on fire and were fighting man to man. About 150 people were wounded and 50 English hooligans were arrested. UEFA-employee Lucien Schmidtlin reported that neither Feyenoord nor Tottenham could be blamed for the riots. After the match the Dutch authorities saw the happenings as a problem that occurred in England and only a few people were warning that these riots might become common, also in the Netherlands. In the years that followed the S.C.F (SCF) was established and a lot of the fanatic Feyenoord fans became part of one of the most feared firms in European football. In Europe they were also known as the "Don't run away" firm and besides fights with other Dutch firms there were some big fights in the 1990s in Germany. 15,000 Feyenoord fans were having control over the German police in Mönchengladbach, while also in Stuttgart and Leverkusen they caused a lot of trouble. The most violent clash where the SCF clinched with Ajax's F-side was on 23 March 1997 when "The battle of Beverwijk" took place and Ajax fan Carlo Picornie was killed by the SCF. After this incident several members of the original SCF stepped back and a second generation of hooligans joined those who stayed. The additional firm was known as the RJK (Rotterdamse Jongeren Kern/Rotterdam Youth Squad). Two years later a third firm (FIIIR) was established and merged with the RJK, the FIIIR became the youth squad of the SCF. Another big clash between the firms of Ajax and Feyenoord happened in Rotterdam on 17 April 2005 when hundreds of SCF and FIIIR members fought with the police prior to the match versus Ajax. F-side members were at that time held by the police just outside the stadium and when the announcement was made in the stadium several groups of SCF/FIIIR members left the stadium to find the F-side. When the police tried to avoid the groups to get together both sides attacked the police first before clashing with each other. Many people got injured, police officers and members of both firms. On 30 November 2006 Feyenoord faced AS Nancy in France, which is at driving distance from Rotterdam. Only 1200 tickets were awarded to Feyenoord fans. Much more than that amount travelled to Nancy and tried to get tickets at the Stade Marcel Picot. Later, during the match inside the stadium SCF and FIIIR members broke a wall of glass between two stands and provoked French fans. The match was suspended for 30 minutes in the 80th minute after the police used tear gas to drive the SCF/FIIIR members back into their own stand. The match was eventually finished, 30 minutes after it was suspended. It was said many of the SCF/FIIIR members were having Dutch stadium bans and should not have been allowed to buy tickets in Nancy. Members of SCF and FIIIR identify themselves with their tattoos. Due to this violence, Feyenoord was knocked out of the UEFA Cup for the remaining of the season. The estimation is that there are around 200 core members, but when in Rotterdam they are joined by more. They also call themselves "Rotterdam Hooligans" and "Lunatics", their main slogans are "Vatos Locos Forever", "Feyenoord till we die" and "We shall not be moved". Фирмы *SCF *Het Legioen См.также *Лента на G&A *Битва при Бевервийке Примечания Category:Голландия